The Beginning of a New Life
by DallasPierce
Summary: Alucard finds little Seras' family killed possibly by two vampires. He took her in, and raises her and when she reached the age of sixteen, she starts training to be a Hellsing soldier. Alucard's and Seras' feelings grow for each other as she gets older.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been over a year since I've last done anything with this story. I've edited and added things. I hope you guys like it and I'm so sorry it took me so long to do anything. ;~; **

* * *

Everyone in the Hellsing manor was sleeping, and Alucard had nothing to do. He took off his normal attire that he wore while out on the job and put on his brown trench coat, and black cloves. Walking around town wasn't very entertaining either, but he'd rather do that then sit at the manor doing nothing. There was fresh snow on the ground that covered up any trace of there being anyone or thing living in this little town.

Two in the morning had finally rolled around, and there was still nothing happening, until he heard gun shots and someone screaming. He followed the noise as he heard sirens, and then saw the police zoom by him. He followed the vehicles to the house that he had heard the noises, and saw them carrying out bodies. The white sheets that they cover the bodies with were stained with blood and dripping into the snow, staining little spots on their way into the ambulance.  
He was watching the crime scene until he saw a little blonde girl standing next to the police car in a two-tone red dress crying as she watched the bodies being carried away. _Those must have been her parents_. He thought to himself. He walked up to her, and kneeled down to be eye to eye with her. Her eyes and nose were red, and her cheeks looked glossy from her crying.

"What happened in there?" He asked her. It was out of his nature to care about a human's life, but he couldn't help with the little girl crying.

"I-I don't know," she hiccuped "Mama was r-reading me a story and then we heard crashing sounds in the living room. When mama didn't come back from seeing what happened, I went in there to check on them," it was hard for her to talk, he could see that, but curiosity poked at his brain. He waited for her tears to calm down, and finish her story.

"When I went to go see, they were both dead, and I hid in the closet, because I heard someone coming in. There were two guys, and one of them started doing something to mama. So, I grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the eye, and the other one shot me in the arm," she showed him the bullet wound that she had been holding. The bullet was still in her arm, because she hasn't shown anyone else, so he tried getting it out, but it was silver and burned his hand.

He took her hand and walked her up to the paramedic, and said, "This little one needs help. She has been shot." She looked a little scared, but he gave her a reassuring smile and sat her on the back of the Ambulance.

He started to walk off as they were cleaning her arm, but when he got to the end of the street, he could feel tugging on his arm, and when he looked down, it was the little girl again.

"Can you take me with you?" she asked in a shaking voice.

He sighed, and looked at her, "I can't. Where I live is no place for a child." She kept looking at him, and wouldn't let go of his arm, "Little girl, don't you have anywhere else to go?" He was starting to get irritated, but she still didn't move except to shake her head to answer no.

He would be out of his ever-loving mind if he brought a child to the Hellsing Manor. Integra would be beyond pissed, and probably keep him locked up in the basement without blood for a month. _She would try to at least._ Alucard thought with one of his trademark grins.

He looked down at her, and kneeled to be face to face with her again. Her face was back to her normal skin color and but she had a little tear in her eye, as he grabbed her hand gently, "What's your name, little one?"

She wiped the tear away, and answer, "S-Seras Victoria. What's yours?"

"Alucard," was the only thing he said. He stood up and took her hand in his. He's never held a child's hand. He could feel her blood and heart beat coursing through her body. He could see her memories of the night and happy ones from the past that she could remember, she was practically screaming them out. He looked down at the little girl, and she had a happy face plastered on like going home with a complete stranger was the best thing to happen to her. Humans… they're such complicated and weird beings.

To him, the walk didn't seem long, but it was a different story for little Seras. He could feel her walking slower and slower the further they walked, and when he looked down, she was almost asleep. He stopped and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. _This is definitely out of character for me. Has one child made me this weak? I'm the No-Life-King, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula. I should not be doing this. _He thought irritated.

He walked into the manor and didn't see anyone or any lights. He took Seras into his room and laid her in the bed that was in his room for decoration. He took off his boots, gloves and trench coat and laid in his coffin as dawn was only an hour away. He made sure that Seras was asleep, closed the lid, and drifted off into a deep slumber until he could walk the night again.

While he tried to sleep, he could see the little girl's dreams and nightmares of her past and tonight's events again. The scenes of tonight were more vivid then her past. He could see her mother reading to her before she went to bed, but then she heard gunshots. Her mom told her to stay in bed, and if anyone came in, hide under the bed as fast as she can, but Seras didn't listen and followed her mom out to the living room. When they got out there, her dad was already dead and that's when Seras got shoved into the closet by her mom to be safe. Her mom went to go see her dad, but then two men came out, and Seras was watching their every move as they made their way to her mom. They shot her mom five times, and then they started joking around and started raping her mom's corpse. Seras got mad, ran out of the closet, grabbed the fork and stabbed the man in the eye. The other man that was watching shot her in the arm throwing her back. He was getting ready to shoot again, but that's when the police came and they ran for it.

He got up and watched her breath, and she was staggering. He could see that she was crying, because her cheeks were wet again. He sighed and got out of the coffin and lay with her, and it helped her calm down. She cuddled up closer to him, and he took a large sigh out of frustration and but also relaxation. _Walter well never let this down if he sees this._ He thought to himself.

Hours went by, and she was sleeping peacefully, so he crawled back into this coffin before anyone saw or she woke up. He didn't want people to think he had a soft spot.

Daytime had finally reached, and already, he could here Integra yelling about something. He heard her say his name, and shortly after that, she busted throw the door almost breaking the door off its hinges. He opened the lid to his coffin slowly, and looked at her. She was beyond pissed, and her face was almost red.

"You brought a child here? What in the hell were you thinking? We can't let-"

"I went on a stroll last night, and saw her alone. Her parents were killed, and I believe by two Vampires. She kept begging to come, so I brought her with me," he said cutting her off.

He heard her groan and watched her rub the bridge of her nose, "We're not running a daycare, Alucard. Do something about the child."

"Seras," he said emotionally. He sat at his throne and sipped at the blood in a wine glass.

"Excuse me?"

"That little girl's name is Seras. If you want her gone, then you throw her out in the cold with nowhere to go," he smirked, because he knew that she couldn't do it. He stood up and went back to his coffin, "And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting." With that, he was back in the coffin with the lid on.

He heard her walk away, and heard her thoughts; _Damn that, Vampire._ He chuckled and grinned. He liked knowing her weak spots; it made his days stuck at the manor more entertaining, but now he has a little child… children are easily scared by anything.

He was woken up when the sun went down with a light knock on his coffin. When he opened the lid, it was Seras. She was smiling and put the two wine glasses and the blood packet on the table. _Strange, I never told her I was a Vampire, and yet, she's in here putting blood on my table with my sleeping in a coffin._ He thought.  
He got up and gave her his trade mark grin, "Are you scared, little one?"

"Of what?" she titled her head a little to the side.

"The fact that I sleep in a coffin and drink blood," he poured the blood in a glass, sat in his throne and twirled the glass a little.

"Nah-uh! Walter told me that you're a vampire, but that I shouldn't be scared of you, because you won't hurt me!" her face was a getting cuter by the minute. How is that even possible?

"You shouldn't, huh? Vampires are very scary creatures," he took a drink of the blood.

She just smiled, and hugged him, "You saved me, and so you can't be that scary."

He fought back a growl and patted her on the back. She let go, and skipped out of the room. He kept play with the glass. _We'll see, little one… we'll see._ He thought to himself. _A few mind games here, and few tricks there. That should scare her._ He was grinning when he heard footsteps by the door. Walter was there this time, and he brought in a black case and set it down, "I have something new for you, Alucard."

"A new toy? You shouldn't have, Walter. And why did you tell Seras that she shouldn't be scared of me? Now, I can't have fun with her."

"You don't need to be going around scaring children anyways," he chuckled and opened the case. It showed a black gun with _'Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now'_ engraved on the side. He was admiring Walter's work as he explained everything about it until he felt a slight tug on his red coat. He looked down to see Seras curious eyes staring at the gun.

"Yes, child?" He said without kneeling down this time.

"What is that? Can I hold it?"

This time, he kneeled down to her, and simply said, "When you're old enough, I'll let you."  
He could feel her little eyes on him as he aimed it, and admired the work. He looked at Walter with a curious face, and asked, "And what is this gun for?"

"Remember when you faced Alexander Anderson?" her points to the inscription, "Those words were on his glove, so we thought we'd make a special gun just for him for you," Walter said with a smile. Alucard's grin got bigger. He took off his glasses and sat them on the dresser, and this was the first time Seras has ever seen his eyes. He could see her staring at him, but he ignored it, and gave the gun a better looked.

"It's beautiful, Walter. As usual, you have done an amazing job," Alucard complimented. Walter smiled and bowed and then left the room. He looked down and saw Seras playing with his glasses, and surprisingly, it didn't bug him. He simply smiled, kneeled down, and put them on her face. He could see her eyes getting bigger through the glasses .He chuckled, and said, "Maybe when you're old enough, we'll get a pair made for you. These are mine though," and he put them back on.

"Why do you wear them?" she asked.

"I like the way they look," he said and walked outside to try out the new gun. She followed close behind, and when he shot it through a tree, she jumped at the exploded sound. They made him grin, because he knew that she was easily scared. _This should be most fun._ He thought to himself, and admired the huge whole he left in a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

The young Seras Victoria has only been at the manor for a few days, and she's already seem to have made herself at home. Integra is slowly getting used to the idea of there being a child around and Walter is grateful to have a little helper when Integra started to pile things up on him. Not that he wasn't able to handle it, but it was still nice to not have to rush around too much.

Alucard was almost thankful that he has to sleep during the day so he wouldn't have to deal with the child. Sometimes, she would stay up until he got up just to say goodnight and curl up in her blankets and go right to sleep. Alucard couldn't understand why she did that. Why she needed to see him before she fell asleep.

* * *

Integra was sitting at her desk when she had called for him for another mission. When he walked in, Walter was standing beside her and she was smoking yet another cigar.

"Yes, my master?" Alucard had bowed when he said the few words that he said to her every time she had called for him. He didn't like to, because he, in his mind, was his own master, but she brought him back, so he had to do everything she said and say those words over and over again.

"There had been _FREAK_ sightings in Cheshire. You know what to do," she said in her normal English monotone voice.

He bowed and repeated the words once again, "Yes, my master."

He put on his hat and glasses and walked outside. He took a deep breath as the silver beams of the moon hit him. He had a small smirk on his face as he walked to Cheshire thinking about how he was going to kill the _FREAKs _today. He could use his new gun or just use his teach, but he didn't really like the face that he would taste their foul blood so he went with using his gun. _It needs a test run on a moving target. _He thought to himself.

When he got to the house where they were sighted, he could see movement with some of the windows. He got onto the roof and walked about it and when he got to a window that he could use to get in, he went through it surprising one of them. He didn't give them the time to talk and shot them. These FREAKS were too easy to get rid of. Needless to say, he lost interest fast and when he left, he was very disappointed. He walked into the town and there was no one around. _Sleeping this beautiful night away. Humans. _He would hate to be a human. Such a boring lifestyle.

He walked passed a window to a Halloween shop and saw a stuffed bat with beady eyes, and was probably as big as Seras' head. He remembered Walter telling him how Seras had a hard time sleeping when he was out on a mission. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying and yelling. He wasn't sure how children worked since he's never had one of his own… nor did he ever want one, but he would see kids walking around with stuffed toys the few rare occasions he had to go out during the day with Integra.

Since doors and walls had nothing against him, he grabbed the toy and walked back to the manor. He stared at the toy as he walked back, "How do kids even like these things? They're so useless." He felt odd carrying around and when he walked into the manor, Integra was in her office and Walter was nowhere to be seen. He was about to head to his room where little Seras was sleeping but then Walter came out of room, "What do you have there?"

"I remembered you saying that the Little One had a hard time sleeping, so I grabbed this," he left the toy up by the wing to show Walter.  
He chuckled, "I wasn't aware that you had a soft spot for kids, Alucard."

"I don't. I just figured you didn't feel like hearing her every night," he said with his normal emotionless face. Walter smiled and nodded and Alucard head toward the room. She was still asleep when he walked in and laid the toy next to her. Like a reflex, she clung to it and took a deep breath. Alucard wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Did you take care of the _FREAKS_?" Integra was standing in the door way with her arms behind her back. Walter was standing next to her with a clipboard. He must have been doing paper work as he walked around.

"It was far too easy. There's not much of a challenge fighting these _FREAKS_ and Ghouls," he said as he poured some blood into a wine glass. Integra scoffed a little and walked off as Alucard sat in his throne. He was deep into thought until he heard someone say something. When he looked around, he saw Seras sitting up with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Alucard asked in a monotone.

"Thank you for the toy. It's cute!" she said with a smile on her face as she hugged the toy. Alucard watched her and smiled a little bit. It was kind of his way of saying you're welcome without actually saying it. Seras crawled off of the bed and into his lap and used his chest as a pillow. Now he really didn't know what to do. He was able to fight off other Vampires, _FREAKS_, and Ghouls, but when a little girl decided to make him her bed, he was lost. He couldn't understand so he lightly started petting her hair like he saw parents do with their little ones and she started to fall asleep.

_If Walter walks in here with her in my lap, he'll never let it down. _He thought a little annoyed. He took a drink of the blood and tapped the glass with his finger to the rhythm of her heart. He didn't realize he was doing; he was starting to fall asleep himself.

* _He could hear a familiar voice talking when he felt a sharp pain in chest, coughing up blood. He slowly opened his eyes to see a stake through his chest a figure standing over him.  
_

_"Have I been… bested?" he managed to choke out.  
_

_"Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare that you'll be waking from. You're castle are crumbled, your domain is ruined. Your servants destroyed, and the girl has fled this place forever more. She will _never _be yours, Count," Abraham Van Helsing drove the stake deeper into his chest causing him even more pain. He brought the Count closer to him, "You have nothing, you _are _nothing. Nothing!" Alucard's eye closed slowly._

Alucard woke up back in his room with Seras still asleep in his lap. He felt something run down his face and when he touched the spot, he saw blood on his glove. _A dream._ He thought to himself. He put the glass down and picked up Seras and put her down on her bed again. He could feel the sun coming up so he reached for his coffin to open the lid until he stopped to read the words _The Bird of Hermes is My Name Eating my Wings to Make Me Tame _across the lid. He couldn't remember where he had read it from, but he liked it.  
He laid down in the coffin and closed the lid. He just stared at the inside of the lid before falling asleep. He didn't feel tired after his dream, but he knew he had to go to sleep. He sighed and opened the lid and walked out into the hall. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he would just walk around until he felt tired.

Walter was walking around getting everything ready before Integra woke up until he saw him. He looked a little confused, "It's strange to see you up. Is everything okay?"

"I had a dream and couldn't fall asleep," he said sounding a little upset.  
Walter looked at him and knew exactly what dream he was talking about. Alucard had this dream often, but he could tell it really brought him down this time,

"I'm sorry. Want me to bring you anything?"

Alucard was about to say something, but then he heard a door open and a yawn. He turned around to see Seras rubbing her eyes and holding the bat. She smiled when she saw him and Walter standing there, and ran over to them, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Little Seras. Did you sleep well?" Walter asked. She nodded and smiled at Alucard, "Are you going to play today?"

"Play?" he asked a little confused. No one has ever wanted to play with him.

"Yeah! Walter showed me a spot in the garden where there's a secret tunnel. I'll get dressed and show!" She ran back into her room to do as she said and Walter chuckled, "Seems you have plans today." Alucard groaned as Walter walked away and Seras came out where that same two toned red dress and red shoes she wore the night he found her. She grabbed his finger and lead him to the tunnel that she was talking about. Alucard had been in this garden almost every night since he was brought back by Integra, but never noticed this spot. Seras ducked down and walked through the tunnel still pulling Alucard right behind her.

When they got to the other side, there were a bunch of things in there from her. She had a little table along with crayon's, and paper. She had a little chair in there that she sat her bat at. Alucard looked around and wasn't all the impressed, but she seemed very proud of her secret hiding spot.

"I'm here pretty much all day, and Walter brings me food and drinks," she said in her usual chipper voice. Alucard watched her color in her drawing, feeling the heat from a sun beam on him. He didn't hurt him like it would other vampires, but it did make him pretty tired. She was humming a song when he started to drift off.

_A girl that seemed about 18 was walking around him, and her gold hair lightly bouncing around as she walked._

_"It's such a pretty night. I can see why you love it so much… other then you being a vampire, of course," she chuckled. She was wearing what looked like pajama pants that were loose around her legs and shirt that buttoned up. She was smiling while she looked at the stars.  
_

_"Nights without work are boring, but sometimes it's nice just to look up every now and then. The moon is pretty calming," he said to the girl. She sat next to him in the grass. He was wearing just his boots, pants, gloves and his white button shirt. His glasses were sitting on his leg, so she grabbed them and put them on, "I thought you said when I was older, I could have a pair of my own."  
_

_"I'm surprised you still remember that, Little One," he said chuckling which caught him by surprise.  
_

_"Alucard, when are you going to stop calling me Little One? I'm 18 now," she said a little annoyed."  
_

_"What would you like to be called then?"  
_

_"You do know my name is Seras, right?"  
_

_"I think I'd rather call you little one," he said as he took his glasses back. She sighed, because knew she wouldn't win. She stood up on her hands and knees over his legs and looked at him. He smirked a little at her annoyed face.  
_

_"Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" she asked as she was about to kiss his lips._

"I didn't expect to see you in here, Alucard," Walter's voice woke him up from his dream. _So… that's what she's going to look like when she's older. _He thought to himself trying to discard the fact that he didn't act himself and they almost kissed in his dream. He sat up and looked at the six year old Seras that was eating a sandwich.

"I'm going back to bed," was the only thing that Alucard said as he got up and left the secret hiding place.

* * *

*** This is dream that Alucard had in Hellsing Ultimate - II. I didn't get word for word, because I didn't understand some of what they were saying. **

**The two parts in this chapter that are in _italics _are what Alucard was dreaming... just in case you know. Anyways, finally! Here's chapter two. Enjoy. :3**


End file.
